A surprise dinner for Koizumi
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Koizumi returns home to discover that there is dinner ready for her.


A surprise dinner for Koizumi – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The characters of Lovely Complex do not belong to me but to Aya Nakahara. We all thank her for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the time Atsushi Otani studied for his University entrance exams he was forced to spend a lot of time away from his girlfriend, Risa Koizumi. Most of his free time was spent studying and cramming himself for that exam. Otani was sure that this kind of situation was never to repeat again. After all, everyone told him that things would get a lot of easier once he was in the University. The time came, nevertheless, when he had to concentrate more on his studies. It was during his final year, when he had to sit his final exam to get licensed. The work was too intense from him and it was commonly decided that he and Koizumi were not to meet for a month.

They spoke through the phone four times a day, chattering for an hour when he needed a break. He would plan together their next possible dates, after his exam, and they would always hang up with these words – I miss you. Otani missed her a lot, even though he never admitted it. He had to stop himself from dropping everything and hurrying to her. He loved her a lot and he knew that not many girlfriends would put up with a guy like him.

So, it was not a surprise that the first place he headed to, as soon as he finished his last exam, was Koizumi's place. Koizumi would come home late that evening. He had told her that he was going to let her rest for the evening and call her the next morning. But he had different plans. He was going to make it up to Koizumi that evening.

He got out the key to her apartment. Koizumi and he had exchanged keys to their apartments in their last anniversary. It never seized to amaze him how they seemed to share exactly the same thoughts. It was weird but he loved the thought they were so tuned together.

He entered her apartment and looked around, thinking what he ought to do. Smiling to himself, he hurried outside the door and retuned two hours later with everything he needed.

-)-)-)

Risa Koizumi dragged her feet to her apartment. She was absolutely exhausted and worried at the same time. She was exhausted because she had spent the last ten hours fixing up models for a grant photo-shooting. Mimi was the leading top-model along with three other ones. Mimi was always a tad difficult when it came to her clothes. Yet Risa never complained as Mimi was the voice of authority and one of her looks could make the other models cower in terror. Mimi followed her own unwritten rule. She, and only she, could whine at Koizumi and give her trouble. The others had to treat Koizumi with outmost respect, or they would meet her wrath.

Risa was also worried. She was worried because Otani had to sit his certified exam that day. And he had not called. Or texted. And that made her worry like crazy.

With a deep sigh she opened the door. Her eyes enlarged in shock when they met a standing Otani looking at her back. She stared at him in shock and then looked at her apartment's door to make sure she had not driven to her boyfriend's apartment by accident.

"Koizumi," he stated and she closed the door slowly.

"Otani – what? How?"

"I have a key, remember?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed like ages and suddenly Otani groaned, hurried to Koizumi, jumped upward and grasped her neck, tackling her down and kissing her deeply on the mouth.

Risa landed on the floor with a 'thump', dizzy from the euphoria she felt as her tongue circled around Otani's, his hands petting her head and hair. They broke away slowly with small light kisses, and Otani kissed her cheek possessively, before moving downwards to the nape of her neck. Risa passed her fingers through his hair, before going for his shoulder blade.

"I missed you so much Koizumi," he whispered between his kisses.

"I missed you too Otani," she whispered back sucking his shoulder blade, making him groan.

He sat up, making her pout automatically at his withdrawal. He helped her too her feet and grasping her hand, she dragged her to the dinner table.

She awed in amazement. The dinner table was set for two, with her favourite dishes, chirashizushi, takoyaki and shio ramen. At the centre, a big bouquet of roses decorated the table.

"Did you make all those things," she asked in surprise, "For me?"

He nodded in embarrassment.

"Well not everything. I ordered the takoyaki and the desert from a shop," he admitted as they sat down.

"Woaaaah! That is so good!" she exclaimed at the chirashizushi, " So tasty."

Secretly Otani felt a wave of relief taking over. He was sure he had messed the food somehow. First of all he was never particularly good at cooking. At the same time, cooking at Koizumi's place proved much difficult as his girlfriend tended to place ingredients in high shelves.

His thoughts were halted by Koizumi's squeal of delight at the taste of takoyaki. He smiled, unconsciously, at her sight of happiness. Koizumi could show her emotions with such sincerity. Like a child would, she laughed and cried honestly depending on the occasion.

"What's with the weird look?" she asked making a face of mock aversion.

"What do you mean weird look?" he answered back angrily.

"Disgusting, disgusting!" she exclaimed waving her hand at him, "What are you a midget puppy?"

"You cannot be a midget and a puppy!" he shouted, tossing his napkin away. "I'm not discussing stupidities with an amazon giantess."

He stood up, only to be grasped by the collar and kissed possessively by Koizumi.

"I missed this eristic voice of annoyance of yours," she said teasingly.

"I am not talking to you," he pouted, "Seriously the troubles I go through with this woman," he hissed to himself, while he blushed to his roots and scurried to the kitchen to bring the desert.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was it. Please review!


End file.
